Paraíso
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: El amor es una de las cosas mas extrañas que existen, tanto, que algunas personas se ven obligadas a buscarlo en los lugares mas inhóspitos del mundo, en este caso... el burdel "Paraíso".


**Este pequeño Fic esta dedicado a la única mujer que alguna vez ame y en el fondo sigo amando. Sin importar que tan lejos esté de su corazón y aun sabiendo que ella jamás lo leerá ni sentirá por mi lo que yo por ella, lo he escrito en su nombre.**

Hay personas que jamás encuentran el amor, y pasan toda su vida buscándolo en los lugares más inhóspitos que se podrían imaginar.

Una chica de larga cabellera negra; blanca y tersa piel; ojos blancos y puros como la luna llena se encontraba sumergida en la peor de las pocilgas posibles. En uno de los barrios más bajos de la ciudad su vida se había paralizado. Recordaba los golpes, las amenazas, las condiciones inhumanas, las promesas rotas; personas que dejó atrás y contemplaba su nueva vida en la sucia cama de un burdel. "Paraíso" era el nombre de aquel lugar. Sus vestimentas se redujeron a una grosera lencería, su rostro escondido tras una capa de maquillaje que se corría por las lágrimas, se acumulaban formando una mancha en la colcha mientras intentaba parar su llanto. Una mala decisión la puso allí, una que podría haber cometido cualquiera, estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. Su existencia ya no tenia sentido. Recordar la vida que tenía y se había esfumado solo le causaba dolor, la esperanza se había perdido y un mundo que nunca sospecho su existencia, la había absorbido para no dejarle forma de salir. Todas las ilusiones, todos sus sueños se hicieron añicos más rápido que un parpadeo.

A ella se acercó una bella pelirrosa vestida de manera aún más grosera que ella, la abrazo, limpio con uno de sus dedos la lágrima que escurría por su mejilla en ese momento y corría maquillaje-Tienes suerte- le susurró con dulzura

- No te pasara nada, sólo hazlo feliz y volverá ó de la habitación después de corregir el maquillaje, cerró la puerta mientras la ojiperla tomaba valor. Esta sería la primera vez que estaría con un hombre. Durante mucho tiempo fantaseó con eso. Su adolescencia fue todo un mar de fantasías; los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, el jadeo; ver frente a ella a la persona que amas mientras los dos se unen en un mismo ser y sentir el amor en el aire después de llagar al clímax. Pero nada de eso iba a ocurrir; no se encontraba en su casa metiendo a su novio a escondidas; no estaba en la escuela rompiendo las reglas en un momento de estupidez luego de beber alcohol en la fiesta de graduación. Estaba en un burdel. No era una niña inocente, ya no más, la habían convertido en prostituta sin importar como lo llamaran ella sabia en lo que la habían convertido. De nada le iba a servir llorar, recordar y mucho menos rezar. Ningún dios la podía ver en ese lugar. Respiro profundamente se levantó de la cama, apretó los dientes, su mirada se llenó de miedo al escuchar girar el picaporte.

La puerta se abrió. Un caballero alto, de piel bronceada, cabello dorado y gran sonrisa entró: vestía de traje, su corbata estaba suelta, pero no disminuía el impacto de la joven al ver a un caballero tan bien parecido y formal en un lugar como ese. Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente. ¿Acaso su esposa no lo satisfacía? ¿O simplemente le gustaba este tipo de encuentros? De una o de otra manera no importaba, ella sabia a lo que el venia y lo que sucedería si no actuaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Lentamente y contoneándose de la manera mas provocativa que pudo conseguir se acerco a el e intento besarlo, pero el la alejó, confundida repitió la acción y el volvió a separarla. Paso de largo de ella y se encamino a la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, donde reposaba una botella de vino junto a 2 copas; abrió la botella, llenó a la mitad una de ellas y completamente la otra. Le entrego la mas llena a la joven y el dejo la suya en la mesa, se quito el saco, lo colgó en el perchero y se acostó en la cama no sin antes invitarla a ella a acompañarlo, Ella dejo la copa junto a la de el y lo siguió, intento besarlo una vez mas ya en la cama pero el la rechazó de nuevo.

.-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo con voz suave-. Ella lo miro confundía. ¿Acaso no era eso por lo que venia?- pensó.

.- ¿Por que no?- le pregunto.- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿No es por eso que estas aquí?- Comenzó a alzar la voz-. ¿¡No es por eso!?¿¡O es que yo no te parezco lo suficientemente bonita!?¿¡Pediste a una virgen para saciar tú maldito y asqueroso ser y ahora resulta que no me quieres solo por que no te parezco suficiente!?

.-No, no es eso- respondió el imperturbable-. Y yo no te pedí específicamente a ti. Yo solo vine a hacer lo que siempre hago, charlar con una linda chica y compartir una copa de vino, reír y hacer que la marcha del reloj parezca no existir. Eso es lo único por lo que yo estoy aquí y tu ya bebiste demasiado.

.- ¿Beber? ¿Yo? ¿De que…?- observo su mano y en ella se encontraba la copa de vino completamente vacía, al igual que la botella que rodaba en el piso. El no había tocado su copa-¿Cuando?

.- Es suficiente- le quito la copa y la coloco sobre la mesa-. No más para ti.

El continúo hablando y ahora ella prestaba atención, su ira liberada en aquel momento le había hecho olvidar lo que paso en aquellos minutos después de que decidiera seguirlo a la cama. El el abrazo mientras ella usaba su pecho como almohada y escuchaba el latir de su corazón al mismo tiempo que su miedo se iba disipando con cada palpitar. El hablo de su día, de su trabajo, sus preocupaciones y le preguntaba su opinión, ella se abría a el un poco mas con cada pregunta y en poco tiempo la copa de vino se encontraba en su mano, pero en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el no había bebido nada. Se había perdido en sus ojos azules como el más puro de los zafiros; en sus labios carnosos que bailaban solo para ella; en el hipnótico aroma de hombre que desprendía; su sensual voz que hacia que se estremeciera. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba en ese instante sin importar que. Por eso había explotado, no solo por el vino, fue por la frustración de ser rechazada por el único hombre a quien había deseado, pero ahora estaba con el y apreciaría cada momento hasta que tuviera que irse.

Pasaron las horas, pero ellos solo sintieron que vivieron unos pocos minutos juntos. Al comenzar el amanecer, él se fue prometiéndole que regresaría pronto, ella por su parte prometió esperarlo. Se acostó en la cama para oler el perfume una vez más. Aspiro lo más profundo que pudo y sintió una sensación extrañamente placentera, algo similar a la paz qué hace mucho no tenía. Cayó en un profundo sueño, poco tiempo después alguien la despertó de su mundo de fantasías, era aquella pelirrosa que había arreglado su maquillaje.

.- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó ella-.

.- Fue lo más maravilloso que he vivido- le respondió la ojiluna.

.- ¿De qué hablo contigo?-pregunto la pelirrosa.

.- ¿Como sabes que habló conmigo?-los ojos de la chica de piel blanca se llenaron de curiosidad, la pelirrosa se sentó junto a ella.

.- Su nombre es Naruto, viene aquí muy seguido. Es un gran hombre, no vine aquí por lo que vienen todos los demás. Parece disfrutar más una simple conversación que los placeres de la carne. Todas las que vez aquí lo conocemos y en algún momento al menos una vez lo acompañamos. No tiene esposa, hijos ni familia en realidad, sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño y se las tuvo qué arreglar solo. Ahora es un…

.-Empresario- le interrumpió su compañera-. Lo se, me lo contó.

.- Si, el es así, es muy cálido. Viene aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás a estado con ninguna de nosotras, incluso habíamos apostado por ver quien le hacia caer con sus encantos, ninguna lo consiguió. El no viene aquí por eso, así que dejamos de intentarlo, sólo vine aquí para hablar, reír y sentirse amado sólo por un momento, sólo eso, pero tú pareces especial para el. Jamás se había quedado tanto como para ver el amanecer. ¿Qué te dijo?

.- Que volvería- respondió con una mirada llena de anhelo.

.- Volverá -respondió la pelirrosa-. Tenlo por seguro.- él volvió dos días después y ella estaba esperándolo en la misma habitación, volvieron a conversar a reír como la noche anterior, hasta que volvió a amanecer y así continuaron día tras día. Él volvía y ella lo esperaba, cada conversación parecía igual a la anterior, pero para ellos era cómo volver a conocerse por primera vez. Sin saberlo Hinata se fue enamorando de el y no se arrepintió, el también se había enamorado de ella y por 5 años siguió yendo a aquel lugar sólo para verla, hablar, sentirse amado y hacerle saber que la amaba. No importaba que él fuera mayor por casi 10 años ya que al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba y a quien podía amar. La situación para ellos cada día que estaban juntos era única, especial.

Ella se había ganado su corazón, algo que nadie más había podido hacer, algo que un ejército de expertas amantes jamás pudo lograr y siempre soñó, ella lo había logrado, incluso antes que lo supiera. Desde el momento en que la vio caminando por aquella calle saliendo de la escuela, el decidió qué sería suya sin importar qué. Y así lo hizo, la tomó del mundo para guardarla en un lugar donde sólo él pudiera encontrarla y dónde sabía que jamás podrían quitársela, en su propio agujero que había creado, en el que ni un dios la vería y podría guardarla como un tesoro sólo para él, e incluso después de una vida vivida no la dejaría ir. Para que se reunieran los dos en aquel lugar en dónde jamás los separarían. En ese paraíso... el paraíso real, donde sus almas se unirían para siempre y sin importar qué, de eso se encargaría aún si tuviera que guardarle un solo secreto a ella… el secreto de que la había amado desde el primer momento y en ese instante decidió que ella sería sólo para él y él para ella. Solos los dos en aquel lugar llamado "Paraíso".


End file.
